The Taxidermist
The Taxidermist is the father of Alvan Strict. (Content warning for animal death, descriptions of gore, and general creepypasta content in the video linked below and its description.) Canon Information Everything there is to know about the Taxidermist is detailed in the creepypasta video he originates from. The gist of it is: The Taxidermist was the son of a wealthy man who was in the business of textiles. As a young boy, he was obsessed with scissors, and also death. He would slowly starve animals to death, and then cut open their bodies. Once he became grown, the man sold his father's company and used the money to fuel his morbid passions. He began to use the bodies of increasingly rare and exotic animals for strange art projects, but his favorite animal to use was the wolf. It's unsure why wolves in particular stood out to him, but he would exclusively use the bodies and furs of wolves for his more outlandish and ... "abstract" projects. Critics felt that the art involving wolves were unnatural and frankly nightmarish. Nonetheless, the Taxidermist managed to sell his many projects to other wealthy eccentrics, though never personally interacting with the buyers. Eventually, the Taxidermist just... stopped making new art, and shipments stopped as well. The most recent customer complained of an awful smell emitting from their purchases, and one customer took it upon himself to open up the taxidermy to see where the stench was coming from. He found rotting viscera and a well-preserved human hand. Other body parts showed up in the other purchases, so an investigation began. However, nothing was ever concluded. It's said that on the land where the Taxidermist's mansion once stood, animals of all types periodically gather and do not attack one another. You can hear the howling of wolves. Deadly Mistakes they met the other parent(s) involved in their child's birth (whether sexual or asexual), their relationship with that parent, how that relationship is doing today if intact, what this parent's fate is/was Relationship to Child The Taxidermist was never close to his own father, so he had little to base his own parenting off of. He tried to be a fair but stern parent for a while, but eventually became just as distant as his own father. Alvan never really received affection from either parent. He and his son would often go out into the woods, to hunt or just wander. Alvan has a lot of strange, eerie memories involving these days. The Taxidermist never remembered of the bizarre events his son described. After Alvan left home, the Taxidermist never made much of an effort to learn what had become of him. And after the Taxidermist died, Alvan's first reaction upon finding out how was, morbidly enough (even he's a bit disturbed by it), mild amusement. Relationships Elsa Strict wip Trivia * Since the Taxidermist's appearance is never described, his depiction here is complete speculation and artistic license. * The Taxidermist's real name is never said. For the sake of this RP, his surname is "Strict," which was taken by the Storyteller. Taxidermist